Blue Heart
by fungirl22
Summary: Jamie and Eddie's partnership causes scandal at 1PP after a gang uses a fake college scavenger hunt to target the police. Jamanko all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I had the beginning of this story in my head for a while, so I decided to try to write it. I started it before the season premiere so it has Linda in it, and I haven't decided if I want to make it true to the show and have her die in the story or keep her in. I also may add in the new Mayor, but I haven't decided yet. I'm hoping that I can update this every week, but I am writing another story at the moment so it maybe every two weeks.**

 **I do not own Blue Bloods.**

 **The doted lines just won't delete.**

 **Chapter 1: Hold my Hand**

Red and white lights flash against a wrought iron park fence as paramedics load a woman in to the back of their van.

"Eddie!" Yells Jamie. He's wearing a dark police uniform as he climbs in behind the paramedics. Blood is dripping from his forehead and there is a growing stain on his arm.  
"Sir, you should be on a gurney," said one of the paramedics.

"I can walk, I'm fine."

"Jam…Jam…" moans Eddie, eyes still closed. Jamie grabs her hand.

"I'm here."

"You need to be strapped in, we need to go."

Jamie straps himself in as assistant attends to his head wound. The other paramedic puts capture pads on Eddie's chest. A machine starts beeping quickly.

"Eddie!" Jamie shouts.

"I need you. Charge to two hundred."

"Eddie!" The defibrillator goes off, shocking Eddie's chest. The heart rate stays elevated.

"Charge again." The defibrillator beeps and then goes off again.

"Eddie!" Jamie grabs Eddie's hand. The heart monitor slows to a steady pace.

"You have to get back," the paramedic shouts.

They pull into the ambulance bay and the doors open.

bBb

Danny and Maria are taking fire behind a squad car; returning fire when they can. Neither is hurt, but there is an injured patrolman reloading guns for them.  
"Hang in there, man," Danny shouts to the patrolman.  
"I am. It's not bad, just inconvenient," the patrolman states."

Another set of patrol cars pull up and the firefight is quickly finished.

bBb

Doctors, Nurses, EMTs, and Jamie rush through hospital doors. "You need to come with me." Dr. Spencer, a young doctor, says pulling Jamie into another room next to the room with Eddie. The heart monitor goes crazy. Jamie brakes away from his doctor and runs into the trauma room with Eddie. Linda Regan is one of the nurses helping Eddie. She is focused and calm.

"Hey, you can't be in here," one of the doctors tells Jamie. The doctor notices blood running down Jamie's arm. "Nurse, get him treatment."

"It's a scratch," Jamie shouts back. "I'm not leaving. Please, Linda, tell them."

"She's tachycardic," Linda tells the Doctor. "Jamie, she's in good hands, Dr. Griffin is one of the best," Linda tries to coax Jamie out of the room with Dr. Spencer's help. Dr. Griffin shocks Eddie's heart. It's still erratic.

"Charge to 300," Dr. Griffin calls. Jamie grabs Eddie's hand again and her heart is back in sinus rhythm. "Clear!"

"Wait doctor, heart is back in sinus," Linda states calmly. "Come on, Jamie."

Jamie lets go of Eddie's hand and her heart goes crazy again. "Eddie!" He rushes to grab her hand again and her heart slows down. The doctors and nurses look at each other for a moment.  
Linda leans down to whisper into Janko's ear. "Officer Janko, it's Linda Regan, we've met. You're in good hands and Jamie needs to get looked at. Just stay calm and you'll both get the treatment you need." Linda whispers to Eddie. "Jamie, let go of her hand." Jamie lets go of her hand and her heart rate stays stable. "Go with Dr. Spencer. She's in good hands."

Jamie allows himself to be lead away.  
When Jamie and Dr. Spencer enter the hall there is a gaggle of reporters trying to get a quote.  
"I've never seen anything like that before. You guys must really have a connection," Dr. Spencer stammers. Jamie starts to stagger.

"I don't feel…" he slurs before going down.

"Make room. I need a gurney!" Dr. Spencer calls. The reporters are herded away by security as doctors, orderlies, and nurses' rush to get Jamie on a gurney.

"What happened?" Dr. McKay, an older doctor asks.  
"We were just in with his partner, the weirdest thing happened…" Dr. Spencer started.

"With your patient!" Dr. McKay orders.  
"He was fine, walking around, talking and then he collapsed. You should have seen him with his partner. It was the coolest thing. Her heart was going crazy every time…" Dr. McKay flashes a stern look to Dr. Spencer who shuts up and gets to work.  
Drs. McKay and Spencer do a full work up on Jamie. A dewy eyed, young nurse pulls of the bulletproof vest and starts cutting the uniform off. "Pupils are sluggish," Dr. McKay, states, we need a head CT and the lac needs sutures."  
"There's a through and through on the right arm," Dr. Spencer adds and moves an ultra sound wand over different parts of Jamie's abdomen. The dewy-eyed nurse struggles with the utility belt. There's dark bruising along his waist. Dr. Spencer runs the wand over the burses. "There is free fluid around the kidneys."  
"Okay, we need an MRI of the area. Let's move people," Dr. McKay orders. The nurse finally gets Jamie's pants off and they see a small bullet hole just above his knee.  
"Wait, Doctors, we have a gsw just above the knee," the nurse informs. Dr. McKay nods and checks the wound with an ultrasound. "Looks like buck shot,"

As they rush towards imaging, they do not see a sly reporter taking notes on everything he just saw and hear. He picks up his phone and dials. "I have a scandal in the PC's office. I'll tell you all about it when I get there."

bBb

Frank Regan sits at the head of a long table listening to a new Sargent stumble through a presentation. He is totally board, but doesn't show it. Det. Baker steps in with a note.  
"We have an incedent, we'll pick this up later." Frank stands up and heads towards the door. When he gets to it to the door he turns around. "Next time Sargent, take a breath and calm the nerves," he said with compassion.

 **I'm sorry for the doted lines through some scenes. I was going to break up the scenes with it, but then decided to go with the B's because in another story I wrote the dots didn't show up.**

 **I hope you like it. Please like subscribe and share.**


	2. Chapter 2: Live While You Can

Chapter 2: Live While We Can

24 HOURS EARLIER

Jamie waits for Eddie to get out of the locker room. Two women exit the locker room. "She's almost done, Reagan," one of the woman giggles as she passes. Eddie finally exits.

"Hey, I thought you were going out with your friend from Harvard," Eddie says.

"Actually, Spencer felt obligated to bring a woman from work to our diner so he wanted to know if you'd even out the numbers. I told him I'd ask, but you have no obligation to go," Jamie tells her.

"Where are you going to eat?"

"Some new place in Chelsea by the piers Le Dechets."

"OMG, Le Dechets, I've been trying to get a reservation there for a month. Hells yeah I'm going." Eddie exclaimed. Jamie smiled at her excitement and secretly happy she agreed to come. Spencer was his best friend, and one on one was really great with him, but him and a stranger not so much.

"Subway or car?" Jamie asks.

"My car's getting a checkup."

"We'll drive and I'll take you home."

They leave the precinct. A man with a camera stands across the street snapping pictures of them leaving and getting into Jamie's car. One set were of Jamie opening the car door and helping Eddie in they are very close in the picture.

bBb

Jamie opens the door for Eddie and places his hand on the small of her back. The same photographer snaps pictures of them going into the restaurant.

Spencer and Abigail are sitting at a small table in the back. Abigail is in her mid-twenties and looks like a Southern California girl. "Jamie, my man," Spencer says as Jamie and Eddie nears. "Officer Eddie, how have you been?" Jamie and Spencer man hug.

"Hey, Spencer," Jamie grunts.

"I'm great. How are you?" Eddie asks as Jamie pulls out her chair for her.

"Moving up in the company. I no longer have to wash the jet before I take it out," he laughs. Eddie laughs at the inside joke. "This is Abigail; she is new to our marketing team." The man with the camera sits at the bar with a good view of the table. He snaps photos covertly on his phone.

"Nice to meet you," Jamie and Eddie say together. A college student waitress comes up to the table and they place drink and appetizer orders. Spencer suggestively orders oysters.

The appetizers come everyone eats and drinks having a good time. Jamie and Eddie act like their normal selves mildly flirting with each other, their hands brush against each other sometimes.

"You've lived in Southern California your whole life, Abigail?" Eddie asks politely.

"I grew up in the Long Beach area, not the rich part, but on the boarder so I got a lot of the benefits," Abigail informs. "Of course if my parents had to move right after my senior year after my parents throw in the Janko investments." Eddie chocks on her drink.

"Sorry, wrong pipe," Eddie coughs drying her mouth. Jamie rubs her back.

The night goes smoother after that.

Jamie and Eddie leave the restaurant with Spencer and Abigail. The photographer takes more pictures.

PRESENT DAY

Uniforms and other detectives work the scene collecting shell casings and searching the gunman. An officer brings over a piece of paper.

"We found this on the gunman." He holds up a list of things to find and do and point values on them. Shooting a cop is on the list with 30 points next to it. Killing a cop is 50 points, stealing beer at a bodega is 1 points and the list goes on.

"Great, the gangs have gone to college and made a scavenger hunt," Danny snips.

bBb

Frank arrives at the hospital as a gaggle of press block his way into the emergency room. Garret repeats "No comment. No Comment." Sid has arrived ahead of time to get an update on the situation.

Frank and Garret finally get into the hospital and are met by Sid. "Sir, Officers Janko and Reagan were brought in at 17:45. Officer Janko is still in surgery and they are finishing up with Officers Reagan. He'll be in recovery in five minutes. This is Doctors Griffin and McKay," Sid informs him walking with him to the doctors.

"I'm Dr. Griffin," she starts, "Officer Janko had a GSW to the shoulder and one to the abdomen the bullet grazed the splenic artery, it was an easy repair. I should get back,"

"Thank you Dr. Griffin for taking care of my officer," Frank tells her sincerely. "Dr. McKay, how's my son?"

"He had a through and through on his arm and an exploding round in the knee and his renal artery was nicked. Dr. Spencer is closing now. He also had a grade three concussion with minor brain swelling; it was treated with Mannitol and the swelling has gone down, but we'd like to keep him for observation," Dr. McKay tells Frank detached.

"I'd like to see my son," says Frank heading to recovery.

bBb

Maria is in the car talking to dispatch as Danny is questioning a witness. "I'll tell him," Maria tells dispatch. She goes over to Danny. The person Danny is questioning gets squirmy and starts to beg off.

"Don't leave the area we may have more questions," Danny tells the squirmy guy and then turns to Maria. "I nearly had him."

"Reagan, I need you to listen to what I'm about to say and not freak out," Maria told Danny in a calm voice. Danny's face fell.

"Is it Linda and the boys? Are they alright?" Danny asked some of his composure leaving him. He's been waiting for the other shoe to drop since the cartel fire bombed his house.

"I said don't freak out," Maria scolded.

"You can't tell someone not to freak out- they'll freak out," Danny argues. Maria just stares at him until he stops ranting.

"There's been a police shooting, your brother's in the hospital," she tells him calmly. Danny takes off to the car; Maria anticipated this and was in the driver's seat before he could get there. "I'm driving you to the hospital; your dad doesn't need both you in the hospital." Danny starts to argue, "You're brother's in the hospital, get in the damn car." Danny concedes and gets into the passenger seat uncomfortably.

bBb

Jamie is wheeled into a private room, he's asleep. He woke up in recovery but was groggy and stable so he was moved to the surgical floor. Jamie's head is wrapped up, his arm is in a sling, and leg in a full leg cast.

Frank and the family are waiting outside the room so the Doctors and Nurses can get him settled. Linda is talking to the charge nurse. Frank's detail is spread around the ward. The older nurses work around them smiling and moving on; the younger ones seem unsure what they are supposed to do or are trying to flirt.

The photographer is blending into the ward dressed as an orderly; he's got glasses that record everything.

Jamie starts to wake and is agitated. He tries to get up while his eyes are still closed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Frank calls, "Don't move you're in the hospital."

"Eddie," he shouts. "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…" he continues eyes open and a little wild.

"Calm down, Jamie" Frank said. "Doctor!" Dr. Spencer comes running.

"Officer Reagan?" Dr. Spencer starts. "Do you know where you are?"

"Where's Eddie? Eddie! Eddie!" Jamie continues to try to get out of bed with practically every member of the family and the doctor trying to hold him down.

"Nurse I need Lorazepam," Dr. Spencer ordered. The nurse injects the drug into Jamie's IV and after 20 seconds Jamie passes out again. "Is Eddie his boyfriend?" Sean and Jack laugh as Nickie gives them an offended look.

"Eddie is a woman and his partner," answered Danny. Dr. Spencer nods remembering earlier.

"Do we have an update on Officer Janko?" Frank asks.

"I can find out for you," Dr. Spencer tells them and moves out of the room as Garret enters.

"Boss," he whispers nodding his head to the door.

"It's okay, we'll stay," Erin tells him.

"Go on, it'll be alright. We'll be here when he wakes up again," Henry continues knowing the struggle of needing to be someplace because you are commissioner and wanting to be with your family. Frank nods and leaves with Garret.

Frank, his detail, and Garret walk into an empty hall. "Few things: 1. we are waiting for an update on Officer Janko. 2. The interim Mayor is calling for an update. 3. The shootout Det. Reagan this evening turned up a scavenger hunt list like they do on College Campuses. Guns and Gangs are trying to find out who's it from. Also, we need to do a press conference," Garret finishes as Sid arrives.

"This couldn't wait?" Frank asks exasperated.

"We need to do a press conference," Garret repeats.

"Any news, Sid," Frank asks.

"Officer Janko is out of surgery," Sid tells him. "There was a complication where she lost more blood, she is stable but critical."

"Has her family been contacted?" Frank asks.

"Her mother is trying to get here from Florida, but Hurricane Anne is making travel hard. It may be a couple days. And we're waiting to hear back from the warden at the prison her Dad's in. And her emergency contact…" Sid continues, but then trails off.

"He's not what? Sid?"

"Her emergency contact is one Officer Jamie Reagan," Sid tells him sheepishly.

"How the hell did that happen? That's just poor planning," Garret sates the obvious.

"Officer Janko doesn't have family here right now, is what you're saying. Right?" Frank asks ignoring all other issues.

"Correct, Sir." Sid confirms.

Frank turns to enter the ward and rejoins his family. "Hey, guys we're going to be here a while, why don't you get coffee and snacks for everyone in the cafeteria," he tells the grandkids handing them a couple twenties.

"I thought we were old enough not to be sent out of the room?" Sean asks as Danny guilds them out and Linda enters. After the kids are gone Erin, Danny, and Henry all look to Frank to find out what's wrong. Frank paces a bit slipping glances to his unconscious son.

"Officer Janko's emergency contact is Jamie, her Mom's in Florida stuck in the hurricane," Frank tells them. Erin shakes her head giving her brother an incredulous look.

"Then one of us should be there when she wakes up, we'll take turns so she doesn't wake up alone," Henry states like it's the most natural thing.

"I'll see if we can't get her moved next door when she gets out of recovery so we can be close by," Linda says and then leaves to make it happen. She runs into the photographer/orderly as she leaves.

Jamie starts to wake up again.

"Eddie," he mumbles not opening his eye. "Hey, Eddie," Danny laughs a little. Henry smiles.

"Hey, Kid," Danny says looking down at his brother. Jamie goes back to sleep.

Everyone laughs a little, but not loud enough to wake him up. Linda comes back in.

"Officer Janko needs to stay in the ICU for the day. It's on the other end of the floor.

"Okay, I'll take first watch on Eddie," Henry tells them heading out with Linda.

bBb

Night has fallen and Eddie's hospital room is dark. Henry sits next to her bed reading a novel. The heart monitor is beeping steadily and the oxygen hisses. Eddie is breathing steadily. Her fingers start to move. A finger move turns into an elbow jerk and a moan. Henry scoots over to the bed side taking Eddie's hand; she grips on tight to it. "You're a strong one," Henry whispers patting her hand.

"Ja...Jam…Jamie," Eddie yawns trying to wake up.

"Edit?" Henry asks.

"Daddy?" Eddie asks, her eyes still closed.

"We're waiting for the warden to get back to us," Henry tells her. Eddie blinks her eyes open. She sees who's next to her bed and tries to sit up. "Calm down it's okay," Henry tells her calmly pressing the call button.

"Mr. Reagan," Eddie starts. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, you were shot," he informs. Eddie gasps sitting up suddenly and falling back down as pain shoots through her abdomen. "It's okay you're safe." Tears pool in her eyes.

"If you're here it means that Jamie isn't. That he died," Eddie cries. Henry holds onto her hand.

"Jamie is alive and out of surgery. You lost a lot of blood and are in the ICU."

"Jamie's alive? Are you sure?

"Yes, I'm sure."

Doctors finally enter the room checking vitals and machines. "I'll go tell the family that you're awake," Henry tells her as he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't you see your dreams

**Hello Everyone,  
I want to thank everyone for following and liking my story. I am overwhelmed with the support for the story. **

**I did have a question from chapter 2 with the name of the restaurant, yes, the name of the restaurant is an Easter Egg for anyone knows French. It's a play on the you can say whatever you want so long as it sounds pretty thing and French is a pretty language. This chapter will clear up a few thingsI hope.  
I don't own Blue Bloods. **

Chapter 3- Don't you see your Dreams

Eddie is sleeping soundly in the early hours of the morning. Erin has taken Henry's place. A young nurse comes into the room she is carrying a tablet. She first scans Eddie's hospital bracelet and it pulls up her chart onto the tablet, then she proceeds to fill in some numbers.

Eddie wakes up coughing. "Water…water."

Erin jumps up to pour water as the nurse checks pulse ox numbers. "Ice chips would be better. I'll get them," the nurse tells her as she leaves and quickly returns with the ice chips. The nurse spoons a few chips into Eddie's mouth. She stops coughing but isn't breathing easy. The nurse checks a few numbers and adjusts the pulse ox clip on Eddie's finger. When that doesn't bring the oxygen levels up she listens to Eddie's chest. "I'm going to have the doctor come in and maybe get a chest x-ray," the nurse tells Eddie.

"Is everything okay?" Erin asks.

"Just a precaution," the nurse brushes off.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asks.

"I feel like I was shot," Eddie scoff/laughs. Erin gives her a strained smile. "Sorry, I'm not great with concern. My throat's dry and it hurts to breath, but… where's Jamie? Is he okay?"

Erin smiles again.

"He's in the surgical ward, he's good," Erin tells her.

"You didn't have to stay; I know you probably have better things to do other than watch me sleep." Eddie tells her as spills spoons ice chips into her mouth. "And spill ice chips down my front," she quips. She's a little embarrassed because she is a mess in front of her partners' family who just happen to also be related to her big boss. Erin sits down again closing the file she was looking at before she fell asleep. "Did you sleep here?"

"I took up after Linda left, when she and Danny went home," Erin tells her.

"Where's Jamie? Is he okay?" Eddie gasps. Erin starts to get a little worried. "If you're here with me, then who's with him?"

"He's fine, he's in the surgical ward, and my Dad's with him," Erin tells her calmly. A tall, early thirties Doctor comes in with his own tablet, he doesn't say hello, he doesn't look at either Erin or Eddie, he just scan's Eddie's bracelet and listens to her chest telling her to take deep breaths, and notes a few things on his tablet. The nurse comes back in.

"Set up for a chest x-ray," the doctor orders sternly. The nurse starts sliding an overhead flat piece of equipment into place and setting up a tablet to control the device. She then grabs a couple lead aprons.

"Is everything okay?" Erin asks.

"You need to step out," the doctor tells her. Eddie starts to panic a little.

"What's going on? Why won't you answer her? What's wrong?" Eddie pants out. The doctor gets frustrated and huffs as he continues working not answering questions. Erin's about to let into him when the nurse speaks up.

"There's some crackling in your lungs. It could be a number of things, but since you just had surgery we want to rule out post op pneumonia first. You just have to step outside for a moment while we do the x-ray," the nurse explains. Erin looks at Eddie for a moment asking, wordlessly, if she wanted her to stay.

"I'm okay, how's Jamie? Where is he?"

"Jamie is fine and on a different part of the floor," Erin tells her again calmly and motions for the nurse to talk to her outside. "She's asked about my brother 3 times, I've answered her 3 times. Is everything okay?" The nurse considers what Erin says and checks her tablet.

"She's on a couple medications that could affect short-term memory, coupled with the anesthesia from last night it's a concern but not worrisome. I will make a note of it so it can be monitored."

"Who's this doctor?" Erin asks now frustrated with the ill-mannered doctor. "I would like to speak to his supervisor." The nurse gets a little uncomfortable and starts to look around for help.

"Dr. Griffin will be in in an hour for rounds, which will include Ms. Janko," the nurse offers up.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I'm going to check on my brother and I'll definitely be talking with Dr. Griffin."

Erin pops her head into the room. "I'm going to check on Jamie and give him an update on you, I'll be right back." Eddie just nods as she's being poked and prodded by the rude doctor.

Erin arrives at Jamie's room and he has his own, very pretty and very young, nurse poking and prodding him. Jamie's none-to-happy with this. Frank is outside of the room trying his hardest not to laugh. "Dad, everything okay?" Erin asks.

"Yeah, the nurse is just doing a few things. How's Officer Janko?" Frank asks.

"Are you asking as her boss or…something else?" Erin asks. They are silent for a moment as Frank doesn't want to answer the question and Erin waits to see if her stalwartly father will let anything slip. "She's asked about Jamie 3 times and she has crackling in the lungs so they are doing a chest x-ray. Her doctor is a piece of work."

"I thought Dr. Griffin was very good," Frank puts out.

"Not Dr. Griffin, but the resident doing tests now." The nurse comes out and tells them they can go in. Frank and Erin go back in. Jamie opens his mouth to say something.

"Before you ask, she's in ICU, she's, they are running some tests," Erin tells him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I want to see her for myself and they won't let me out of this bed. I'm fine. They are making a big deal over a scratch," Jamie insists sounding like a petulant child. Frank finds it funny and smiles; Erin does not.

"You were shot in the knee and shoulder and hit your head. YOU ARE NOT FINE!" Erin gets angry. "You will stay in bed until they tell you you can get out of it, do you hear me?"

Frank finds Erin even funnier.

"Yes, Mother," Jamie sneers.

The room is quiet for a few moments, only the heart monitor is heard. Jamie leans his head back closing his eyes. "Let's go get some coffee," Frank suggests. "Get some rest." They walk to the family waiting room.

"You should go home and get some rest," Erin suggests. "I took the day off so I can split my time between these two until Nicky comes in."

"She has school," Frank argued.

"This semester she made a schedule to have Fridays off. She's going to take the LSATS in September so she wanted to have a day to study," Erin explains as they reach the family room.

The family room is divided into two parts, one side has a T.V turned to CBS, which is airing the local news for the next couple hours, the volume is loud enough to hear but it's not filling the room. There are 20 chairs spaced along the walls and a back to back row in the center. There is a moveable half wall to a designate quiet area. In the quiet part of the room, the news is barely heard and there are more outlets and a few collapsible tables so people can use their laptops to do work while waiting to hear news about their loved ones. There are vending machines and a counter with a couple single serve coffee makers on the exterior wall of the room between the two sides of the room.

There is one other person in the quiet part of the family room (the photographer stocker) dressed in regular clothes and working on his lap top.

"Nicky is already taking the LSATS?" Frank asks wondering where the time went.

"Yeah, she wants enough time to take it again if she doesn't do well. I think she'll be fine, but, you know, she's worried," Erin tells him sipping her coffee.

"Maybe Jamie can quiz her to keep his mind busy while he's here," Frank suggests. "It feels like yesterday she was starting at college. Now she's thinking about what's next."

"Tell me about it. Oh! I meant to tell you she's dating someone and she wants me and her Dad to meet him. I think if he passes the parent test she'll bring him to Sunday diner once, just once," Erin tells him a little nervous, but also a little excited that her beautiful, intelligent daughter is so keen on someone to let her, Erin, meet him. Her last boyfriend, who was a cop, she kept from her and she didn't want Nicky to feel like she couldn't bring anyone home. Frank just nodded knowing his only granddaughter had to grow up sometime, but wasn't sure if he was ready to see her married yet, and family introductions nearly always lead to marriage questions. "Are we going to talk to Jamie about the elephant in the room?"

"What elephant?" Frank asks a little zoned out after a long day followed by an even longer night. Erin looks to Frank a little shocked he doesn't know.

"Jamie and his partner?"

"Not talking about it," Frank commands. "They have to decide what they want to do." Erin nods a little accepting that she can't force her brother into actually accepting what he feels.

"Go on home, Dad" Erin tells him. "You need sleep; this scavenger hunt thing is going to need a well-rested commissioner."

Frank concedes as he finishes his coffee. "Pops should be here in a few hours."

bBb

24 HOURS EARLIER

Eddie waits outside the men's locker room waiting for Jamie to get out, which he does. "Wow you didn't barge in," Jamie quips when he sees her.

"Are you the only one in there? No, I told you I do scouting so I know you're alone," Eddie shoots back. Jamie just laughs.

"What's up?" Jamie asks as they walk to roll call.

"I feel weird about last night with Spencer's friend. About her parents losing everything because of my Dad," Eddie tells him.

"You didn't do it to her parents," Jamie logics.

"I know, but it's been a while since I actually met anyone who was affected by what my dad did. And the first time since he told me he did it for me." Jamie doesn't have an answer for that so he just gives her a one armed hug. They quickly break apart when they walk into the Roll Call room.

There are about 30 patrol cops lined up in 3 rows of 10. Jamie and Eddie are in the front row but left of center. Everyone is relaxed and talking among themselves. "Ten Hut," the officer at the door calls. Everyone stands at attention as Renzulli enters taking the podium.

"All right, relax. Just a few things. Detectives from the 54 want to thank everyone for helping them catch the Slasher that was running rampant during Cino de Mayo and made a weekend out of it. For today there's been a rash of snatch and grabs of smart phones now that the outdoor seating are starting to open up again most are first time offenders but we're trying to flip one to tell us who's ordering them," Renzulli starts. "As you know its Hell week for the Sororities/Fraternities so keep your eye open for dangerous behavior, and we know there is one doing a scavenger hunt which includes getting your picture taken with a cop or doing something to a cop car. They're kids so as long as they're no complaints leave it, but try to stay out of pictures please or at least don't do anything embarrassing," Renzulli reads off a sheet of paper. "Warmer weather brings out door grills, just remind them no open containers and if someone makes a complaint they got to shut it down." Everyone takes a few notes. "That's all I got for you. Go out there and stay safe."

Jamie and Eddie head out to their RMP, Eddie has a goofy smile on her face. "What's so funny?" Jamie asks unlocking the car.

"What I can't just smile because it's a beautiful day at the beginning of May?" Eddie laughs getting into the passenger seat. Jamie just raises an eye brow. "Fine, you're not allowed to pick on me. I was in a sorority and I was just remembering Hell Week." Jamie cracks up and won't stop. "What? You're not allowed to laugh, I know you were in a Fraternity, so don't even try to deny it." Jamie sobered up a little after that.

PRESENT DAY

It's about 8:30 in the morning, the doctors and residents are in the middle of rounds. Dr. MaKay is leading a group of five trauma surgeons around getting updates. They enter Jamie's room Erin and Nicky are there since the charge nurse told Nicky they'd be around in 5 minutes so she could go get her Mom. "Dr. Spencer, you started with this patient yesterday, why don't you present," Dr. MaKay tells him.

"Officer Jamie Reagan, 34, one day post op for a GSW in the arm and knee, the knee was an exploding round, as well as a laparotomy to fix a small tear in the renal artery. We are also following a concussion protocol for a grade 3 concussion," Dr. Spencer finishes.

"Recommendations?" Dr. McKay asks.

"Changing bandages every twelve hours and keep an eye on the kidney output to make sure the renal artery repair holds. For the concussion I suggest an MRI and protocol check lists starting with cognitive and balance exercises," Dr. Spencer rattles off.

"What about Eddie?" Jamie asks after they finish. Dr. Spencer looks to Dr. McKay for permission; Dr. McKay gives a shrug and acquiesces.

"She lost a lot of blood between the GSW and the surgery, but doing well after a transfusion. She had crackling in the lungs this morning…"

"She's been coming down with a chest cold," Jamie stops him. Dr. McKay perks up.

"How do you know?" Dr. McKay asks suddenly.

"I've been riding with her for three years. She's been drinking tea with lemon for two days, clearing her throat a little more, and it's been taking her longer to breathe normally after we have to chase someone. Oh and she has been killing me with the amount of garlic she's been eating," Jamie lists off.

"Thank you for telling us, I will inform her doctors," Dr. McKay tells him and then signals for the residents to move along.

"Can you make sure that the doctors know?" Jamie asks Erin. Erin nods and leaves passing her father on the way out. "The City needs you more than I do."

"The good thing about being the boss is I can be the boss anywhere," Frank tells him. "Your doctors tell me you're doing well and you can get out of here in a couple days." Frank tells him moving Nicky's LSAT study book winking at her.

Garrett rushes in with a newspapers and a few print outs.

"We have a problem," Garrett announces.

"I know we need to have a press conference on the scavenger hunt thing," Frank tells him.

"It's not that." Garrett hands Frank the paper and print outs.

The Newspaper has a big picture on the front page of Eddie getting into Jamie's car they are very close together looking like they are about to kiss. There are a couple smaller pictures of them entering the restaurant and in the restaurant with Jamie's hand on Eddie's back rubbing it. The headline reads "Son Gets Pass on Not Dating Your Partner." The print outs have more pictures from the restaurant and some from other nights out with them laughing.

Nicky grabs the paper and smiles looking to Jamie. Frank takes a moment as the Elephant in the room just started doing tricks to get noticed. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Frank asks Jamie holding up the paper.

Jamie sighs in frustration leaning his head back.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also hope that it cleared up the whole photographer thing I had going along.** **Please like and share the story. If you have any questions or comments I'd love to hear them. I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have reread the chapter a couple times, but I may have missed some.**

Love you all. XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone,**

 **With the holiday coming up I am posting now. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but the next chapter is going to have a lot. I hope you enjoy**

 **I don't own Blue Bloods**

Chapter 4: Are in the Palm of your hand

Jamie keeps his eyes closed trying to get time to rewind a couple minutes and make in never happen.  
"Partner heart goes haywire every time he let go of her hand…" Garrett is reading some of the highlights. "Out on a double date with a Venture Capitalist… Drinks every night… in a shootout while on a date…they even dug something up from 3 years ago about an excessive force case," Garrett continues.  
Jamie pops his eyes open and pulls off his leads. The machines start going off adding to the cacophony of sound Nicky instinctively goes over to help. "What are you doing?" Frank asks. "Get back into bed." Jamie lifts his cast leg over the side and tries to stand and struggles. He's swaying with dizziness. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Eddie," Jamie answers struggling as a doctor and nurse come in. Nicky grips Jamie's arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Garrett tells him.

"Why?"

"You need to get back in bed, sir," a nurse tells him trying to push him down.

"Get me a wheelchair or something," Jamie yells.

"STOP," Frank shouts and everyone freezes even Jamie.

The nurses and doctor take the moment to get Jamie back into bed and his leads back on. Jamie is out of breath. "Now tell me about the picture," Frank orders as the Commissioner. Jamie glares at his father. "I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself on this violation."

"My friend Spencer is in town, we had diner plans and since he invited someone from work so I did too. I drove because her car's been in the shop."

"The other nights?" Garrett asks a little frustrated.

"We go out for drinks after shift. If Eddie was a man this wouldn't be a problem," Jamie argues a little lamely. Frank sighs and Garrett is pacing in frustration.

"I have to tell Eddie before someone else does," Jamie tells them. "Now, can someone, PLEASE, get me a wheelchair so I can get to the ICU and see my… my Partner."

"Can you promise me that nothing has ever happened between you? That if the IAB or your Sargent talks to your co-workers they will come up with nothing?" Garrett asks. Jamie doesn't look at him.

"Uncle Jamie!" Nicky laughs.

"Nicky, can you go get your mother?" Frank asks. Nicky leaves with a big smile on her face.

Jamie shields his eyes from the light and rubs his temples hissing when he hits his stitches. Everyone stays quiet.

"How's your head?" The doctor asks.

"Its fine," Jamie snaps. The doctor raises an eye brow. "The lights are really bright and I have a head ach."

"We'll turn down the light and get you something for the head ach," the doctor tells him and leaves. Garrett repeats the question.

"We are friends and there are rumors, unsubstantiated rumors but believed," Jamie rattles off. Frank and Garrett look at each other.

"So you guys have never crossed the line? There is no bases for the rumors other than you spend a lot of time with each other," Frank clarifies, "And remember I can tell when you're lying." Jamie closes his eyes again his head ach getting worse.

"We've kissed twice, but we talked about it and decided to not act on our… we've decided we want to stay partners."

This news is the final straw for Frank and Garrett. "I need to go see Eddie," Jamie snaps. "My head really hurts. I'd like to either see Eddie or I'd like to sleep."

"I need squash these fires," Garrett tells them and leaving.

"When it first happened…" Frank starts.

"We're adults, we made an adult decision."

Frank nods and starts to head out the door running into the Dr. Spencer. "I hear your head is hurting," Dr. Spencer announces.

"Get some rest," Frank tells his son a little defeated.

"Can you go see Eddie and see how she's doing, really doing, and tell her about the newspaper?" Jamie asks frustratingly covering her eyes blocking the light and the sun and trying to reduce the migraine he has.

"I will."

bBb

Frank gets to Eddie's room and Nicky is giggling like a tween. Erin smiles a little, but also knows the larger repercussions of the newspaper. Frank strolls not really wanting to deal with it. "Why is this news?" he thought. "It's not even a big violation because it happened, you are with someone in high stress situations you rely on the person," he continued. "Isn't there a term work wife/husband or something like that?" He finally reached them and knew he had to get out of his head.

"How is she?" Frank asks. Erin and Nicky stop laughing.

"She's on antibiotics for pneumonia, it's a mild case," Erin tells him.

They enter her room and Eddie tries to get up, but Frank waves her down.

bBb

Danny and Baez are sitting at their desks looking over evidence from the shootout. They have the shooters, but they are just part of the crime. Who made the list? Is the question of the day. "They aren't connected with any known gangs. Our shooters keep changing what gang they are part of, but they don't have any tats, not on record, nothing… we got nothing!" Danny lists increasingly gets frustrated.

A uniformed officer walks up to the Danny's desk. "Detective Reagan, you got a call on line 1, it's connected to a shooting in the 1-2."

"Thanks Jonny," Danny tells him picking up the phone. "Reagan… wait… I'll come to you." Danny hangs up the phone. "Come on, we got to go meet this guy," he tells Baez as he stands and gets his jacket.

"Do you want to stop by the hospital on the way?" Baez asks.

"No, I'm going by after work so Erin and Nicky can get some sleep tonight." Baez nods and they leave

Det. Gill is a tall blond haired, blue eyed man; his partner Andie Sing is an average height, thin Asian woman. Both are new detectives 3rd grade.  
Danny and Baez stride over to their desks. "Hey, Gill thanks for calling me," Danny tells him. Gill hands Danny the file.

"How's your Brother and Janko doing?" Gill asks.

"They're doing as well as can be expected," Danny tells him absentmindedly. "Wait, this is my brother's case?"

"Yeah, that's why I called you," Gill tells him. Danny tenses and Baez puts a hand on his shoulder. Andie tenses ready to jump to Gills defense.

"You didn't think to mention it on the phone?"

"I thought you knew it was your brother's case." Danny just takes a breath and accepts the new Detective's mistake. "He'll learn," he thought. "Okay what do we have?" Danny asks moving on.

bBb

24 hours earlier

Jamie and Eddie are patrolling around without talking in their RMP. There's a little traffic and the sky is starting to get a little overcast with angry looking clouds.

"It's going to pour in a little while," Eddie says to break up the silence. Jamie moves his head to get a better look of the sky and nods. Eddie coughs but tries to cover it as clearing her throat. Jamie notices.

"I could use a coffee, how about you?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, sure," Eddie tells him watching a large, dark, angry looking cloud moving toward the city. The sight sends shivers down her spine.

They pull over and go into a bodega. The attendant greets them by name. "You know what, I think I want a tea," Eddie tells him. Jamie just nods as he pours her some hot water and him some coffee. Eddie puts a tea bag into the hot water and a couple lemons and sugar. Jamie laughs a little. They pay the attendant and head back to the RMP.

They go back to driving in silence.

"You should call out sick tomorrow," Jamie tells her.

"Are you calling out sick?" Eddie asks suggestively. "We can catch a couple movies."

"No, you're getting sick, take a day now so you're not out a week later," Jamie tells her.

"Awe, Reagggaaannnn," she draws out laughing. "You really care." Jamie just rolls her eyes.

"Ha Ha," Jamie mock laughs. "Come on, I just got you back I don't need a newbe for a week because you get a really bad flu."

The radio starts to crackle, "Central to 12 David, we got a man in distress at West 4th and Horatio." Eddie pushes her radio button.

"12 David to Central, show us responding," Eddie tells then and lights up the lights and sirens.

bBb

Present Day

Jamie lies in a dark room with the shades drawn and lights off with his eyes closed.

Frank and Erin are getting an update from Dr. McKay outside Jamie's room. "We're worried about the intracranial pressure, we gave him Manitol like yesterday, but we may need to have a neurosurgeon to go in to relieve the pressure. We're waiting on the results of the MRI, and I have the nurses doing hourly neuro checks every hour. "You're talking brain surgery?" Erin asks with a little stress in her voice.

"We're trying to avoid that because of the surgery yesterday. It's a wait and see at this point," Dr. McKay answers her calmly. Sid enters the ward with a woman who looks like Eddie with 30 years on her.

"Thank you, Doctor," Frank tells him shaking his hand. Dr. McKay leaves when Sid comes over.

"This is Natalia Janko, Officer Edit Janko's mother," Sid introduces. "She made it safely out of Florida."

"Hello, Ms. Janko, it's a pleasure to meet you," Frank answers holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Reagan. Do you know where my daughter is, I'd like to see her." Natalia answers a little stiffly shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Erin; I can take you to her. My daughter Nicky is sitting with her now so we could get an update on Jamie," Erin pipes in gesturing the way to the ICU. Natalia just nods.

"Why don't we go together, I just want to peek in on my son," Frank tells her. Natalia just nods. Frank opens the door slowly and pops his head in. Jamie lifts his head a little opening his eye. "Eddie's mom is here, I'm taking her over," Frank tells him. Jamie just nods.

The group walks together over to Eddie's room. "How was your flight?" Frank asks politely.

"It was better than I thought; we avoided the water so not to hit the hurricane on its way up the East Coast," Natalia says with the same level of politeness. "So your son is my daughter's partner?"

"Yes, going on 4 years now. She's a very good officer with a bright future."

"Officer Janko is one of our best," Sid tells her.

When they get to ICU they see Security working overtime trying to stop a couple of reporters from taking pictures of Eddie in her hospital bed. Nicky is shielding her from inside the room as security is at the door trying to forcibly remove them. The reporters are yelling about the first amendment. Sid jumps in cuffing one of the reporters as security takes the other one out. "I'll call for a couple of uniforms to pick these jackos up," Sid tells security as they take them away. The reports are still yelling about the first amendment and how they are going to sue everyone in the hospital for these injustices.

Frank enters first "I'm very sorry about that Officer Janko."

"What's going on? What article are they talking about?" Eddie asks a little short on breath. "Wait you told me about it…" pointing to Nicky. "What was it about?"

"It's not important now. I have someone who wants to see you," Frank tells her.

"Jamie?!" She asks excitedly. Nicky starts to giggle.

"No," Frank answers waving Natalia in.

"How are you sweetie?" Natalia comes in and gives her daughter a big hug. Sid takes his leave to deal with the detained reporters.  
"Mom, how did you get out of Florida, the hurricane?" Eddie asks.

"I left after it passed," Natalia tells her. Eddie just nods.

"How's Jamie?" Eddie suddenly asks.

"He's fine, he's on another part of the floor," Nicky tells her again for the 100th time. Eddie just nods like she is supposed to remember that but doesn't. Dr. Griffin steps in.

"Hello, Dr. Griffin how are you?" Frank asks her.

"I am well, Commissioner, thank you. If you guys want I can do an update in the Hall," Dr. Griffin informs them. They all look around.

"I'll stay with Eddie," Nicky tells them.

Dr. Griffin, Frank, Erin, and Natalia all stand outside the room. Dr. Griffin has a tablet with Eddie's file pulled up on it. "Dr. Griffin, this is Natalia Janko, Officer Janko's Mother," Frank introduces.

"It's nice to meet you. Your daughter is doing okay. We have upgraded her to stable. She does have a mild case of pneumonia and mild short term memory loss, which we believe is being caused by some of the meds she's on. We are weaning her off them and it should get better. She is recovering well from her surgery and I'm hoping to move her tonight if we see the antibiotics are helping her lungs. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Griffin asks. Everyone shakes their heads. "Okay, I'm really sorry about the resident this morning, he is off the case, and me and his chief have had a long chat today about him. I'll be back in a little bit." Dr. Griffin finishes up and leaves.

"We'll let you be alone with your daughter," Frank tells Natalia. Natalia pulls Frank into a hug.

"Thank you so much for watching over her while I wasn't here," Natalia tells him through tears and pulls him into a hug.

"Officer Janko is like family."

Erin motions for Nicky to leave the room and they leave Eddie with her Mom.

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think. Like, follow and share with your friends. Talk to you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm here with another chapter. It's a little on the short side, but it's funny and we get to see our two favs together and not just in the flashback.**

 **Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, I'm so glad you like it.**

 **I don't own Blue Bloods**

Chapter 5: Just a Boy, Just an Ordinary Boy

Jamie lies really still in an MRI machine trying to ignore the banging when it stops. He breaths out his relief. He is transferred to a wheelchair and they leave. "Can you bring me to Janko's room before we go back?" The orderly (our lovely photographer) pushing Jamie looks to Dr. Spencer.

"Interesting. I guess we can," Dr. Spencer concedes. Jamie wants to ask what was so interesting about the request, but didn't want to piss the man off.

They round the corner to ICU when the charge nurse stands in their way. "We don't have a bed for him," she commands.

"I just want to see my partner," Jamie snaps. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just want to see my partner." The charge nurse steps out of the way.

When they get to Eddie's room, Jamie sees her Mom sleeping in a corner and Eddie's sleeping and wearing an oxygen mask. Dr. Spencer pushes Jamie next to the bed. "You have 3 minutes," he tells Jamie and leaves. The Orderly/Photographer stands in the doorway.

Jamie takes Eddie's hand "I'm so sorry," Jamie whispers. "I'm so sorry." Eddie's fingers grip Jamie's hands. Jamie freezes waiting to see if she'll move it again. Her eyes flutter.

"Jamie?" Eddie yawns eyes fluttering.

"Eddie?" Jamie gasps. Eddies eyes open. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," Jamie gasps kissing Eddie's hand without thinking about it. "I almost lost you and it's all my fault."

Eddie starts to cry. "It's not," she gasps moving the oxygen mask with the hand Jamie isn't holding. "We followed protocol." Eddie's a little horse and needs to take more breaths. Jamie rests his head on her hand and then kisses it again. "Are you okay?"

"Everything is minor, are you okay?" Jamie replies down playing everything. Eddie takes a couple breaths with the oxygen mask on to help her breath easier.

"It's just a scratch and the minor cold you were worried about," she laughs playing it off as she starts to coughs and chock a little.

BUZZ, BEEP, BUZZ BEEP, BUZZ, BEEP

The machines chime.

Eddie's mom wakes up at the sound, she starts to panic as a calm and collected nurse comes in.

Dr. Spencer comes back in. "Time to go, Lover Boy."

"Come on, a couple more minutes," Eddie whines between gasping coughs.

The nurse raises the bed a little but that makes Eddie cough more. Jamie is pulled away from the bed. Another nurse comes into the room as the machines continue to go off.

"I'll stay out of the way, but I don't want to leave her, please," Jamie pleads. Dr. Spencer makes eye contact with the nurses. "Wait in the hall," the nurse orders both Jamie and Natalia. Dr. Spencer guilds Natalia out as he pushes Jamie into the hall as an ICU Resident joins the nurses.

The nurses lift Eddie so she has her head between her knees as they pat her on the back as the resident orders and administers medicine. After about 5 minutes Eddie finally coughs up the neon green mucus from her lungs. "Get this to pathology?" The resident asks a little unsure. The nurses just nod and smile in response.

Natalia rushes to Eddie's side after the nurses leaves. "You only have a minute," Dr. Spencer tells Jamie.

"Oh come on, let him stay," Eddie argue and moves her oxygen mask again. Jamie echoes.

"Edit Marie, put that mask back on right now and don't argue," Natalia orders sternly.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"I don't need the Commissioner on my ass because I didn't bring his injured son back to his room," Dr. Spencer inserts. "Orderly! Where'd he go?" Dr. Spencer huffs and mumbles about lazy Orderlies resigning himself to pushing Jamie himself.

Eddie and Jamie know when they are in a losing battle.

"I'll come back," Jamie tells her, Eddie just nods as Dr. Spencer pulls Jamie to the door.

"Hey, Reagan," Eddie calls him when he reaches the door. "It's not your fault."

bBb

Jamie is quiet on the way back to his room. "What happened?" Dr. Spencer asks. Jamie isn't sure how to answer that so he stays quiet. "You kept saying it was your fault. So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

They get back to the ward and Danny is shouting down a young nurse who can't find his brother. Baez is trying to talk him down as Gill and Andie stand to the side trying to be invisible. "Danny, leave the nurse alone before you're sleeping on MY couch to hide from an angry wife," Jamie calls as he's being pushed to his room.

"Where have you been, the nurse called down to wherever and said you left 30 minutes ago," Danny scolds.

"I went to see Janko," Jamie explains as Dr. Spencer gets Jamie into his room. "Hey Andie…Gill" Jamie greets as he gets into his hospital bed.

"How's Janko doing?" Andie asks.

"She's good." Jamie tells her. Dr. Spencer leaves. "So why are you berating a nurse?"

"We gotta take your statement," Danny explains.

"And you guys?" Jamie asks Gill and Andie.

"We wanted to see how you're doing, but we're also combining the cases," Gill explains. "We found this in the sniper hole." Gill holds up another list in an evidence bag. Jamie takes the bag and reads it.

"Baez, why don't you take Andie here to get Janko's statement," Danny suggests. Andie and Baez leave.

bBb

24 Hours Earlier

Eddie and Jamie sit in a dinner booth with nearly finished burger and wrap. Eddie leans back with a huff. "Can we just stay here?" Eddie asks "It's so muggy now, and my hair is going to just blow up" Jamie laughs. "I told you, I should cut it."

"Don't cut your hair, you'll be complaining in the winter."

"Not if it's like last winter." Suddenly, the sky opens up and the rain falls in buckets. "12D to Central, we're back from lunch, but still at the restaurant until the storm slows."

"Copy 12D"

"You know I'm not done eating?" Eddie complains.

"You're going to take three more bites and then complain that you ate too much and ask if we can spare later. And the answer is 'Yes' we can spare after work."

"Aren't you worried I'm going to get you sick?"

"We can be sick together; we'll make each other soup."

Present Day

"Kid, what's this got to do with the case?" Danny asks frustrated with the background.

"Well, it's important because it was right before the call," Jamie tells him, Gill smirks. "Why you smirking?"

"I've got Valentine's day next year in the pool, how close am I?" Jamie just rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, it's on when you go public. Everyone knows you're sleeping together."

"What's wrong with you? You know better." Danny smacks Jamie in the head.

"Owe, I've got a concussion, Danny!" Jamie yells rubbing his head. "I'm not sleeping with Janko." Gill just rolls his eyes. "I've got a headache, can we do this later?"

Danny just nods and he and Gill start to leave.

"Should I move up my day up? Christmas maybe? Fourth of July?"

"Bye, Gill."

bBb

Frank is in his office looking over the statement he has to give to the press in a few minutes. He wants to be at the hospital, but he knows his family has everything under control. Now he needed to deal with a gang of criminal scavenger hunters, a press overblowing a close partner relationship, and just the everyday minutia of being the police commissioner.

Garrett breezes in. "It's time." Frank takes a breath and slowly stands. "We can't put it off, the new Mayor wants you to be the face of this."

"I know, I know," Frank tells him.

They enter the press room to a strobe of camera flashes and questions. Garrett takes the podium first. "The Commissioner will make a statement then take questions." Frank takes the podium and gives the basic update on what has been on the list and what crimes they are connecting to the list.

"Mary," Frank calls out.

"Commissioner, given the rules about fraternization within the ranks, have you given your son an exemption?"

Frank sighs deeply. "We have a group of people ticking off boxes on a list, is my Son's love life really a news story?" The reporter is quiet. "Next? Jonny."

"Is it true a list was found at the crime scene where Officers Jamie and Janko were shot?"

"Yes, as were 4 other crimes we are now attributing to the same group of people. Susan."

"Do you have an update on your officers?"

"Officer Janko has been updated to stable and Officer Reagan is recovering. Bob.

"Is it true that Officer Janko has Sunday dinner at your house?"

"Bob, I don't expect this from you." Frank decides to answer. "No, Officer Janko has not had dinner at my house. Stephanie."

"Can you respond to the video just put online with your son and Officer Janko?"

"What video?"

"The one in her room?" Garrett steps in.

"That'll be all."

Garrett ushers Frank out the door.

Immediately outside the press room Garrett is on the phone with assistance and interns trying to find out what the video is of.

They get up to Frank's Office and Baker is watching the video. "I have it drawn up on your computer," Baker tells him as she stands.

Everyone crowds around the computer and watch as a distraught Jamie apologizes to Eddie and the eventual hand kiss.

"This is nothing!" Frank exclaims. Sid comes rushing in. "When it rains it pours. Give it to me."

"We have another sniper, they shot a plain clothes cop in the shoulder."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to add the crime scene stuff in here, but it's a little harder because I want to focus on Jamie and Eddie. I'm thinking this is the half way point, but it may go up to 12-15 chapters.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **oo**


	6. Chapter 6: Just trying to get by

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm back with another Chapter. Thank you everyone for commenting and following and favoriting my story. I'm so happy you are enjoying it.**

 **I don't own Blue Bloods.**

Chapter 6 Just trying to get by

Danny, Baez, Gill, and Andie mill around the crime scene making notes. Danny talks to a Crime tech that is setting up tripods with different colored lasers lights and pointing them around. "Hey Mike, where did the shot come from?"

"Don't know yet, I need to get the angle of entrance and exit wounds," Mike answers adjusting one of the lasers to the squashed bullet on the ground and then moves on.

"Can you give me a general area? A building? Something?"

"I'll get you information faster if you let me do my work."

Danny threw his hands up and moves away. Baez just shakes her head and suggests they regroup and wait for reports. It's the end of Danny's tour anyway so he gives in.

In the car on the way back to the station, Danny asks Baez "Did Janko give you anything?"

"Not much," Baez replies calmly. "She was talking about the weather yesterday with the down pour and her hair. Then she started having a coughing fit and we needed to stop."

"Jamie was telling us about their lunch," Danny put in. "You think they are trying to avoid what happened?" Baez just shrugs. They drive in silence for a few minutes. "There's a pool at the 1-2 about Jamie and his partner. Gill's got Valentine's day, but wants to move it up. Of course it's when they go public, not hookup like mine."

Baez just laughs. "You're the worst."

bBb

Henry sits in the corner reading a book and drinking coffee as Jamie takes a midafternoon nap. Nicky comes in smiling with LSAT prep books and a specialty iced coffee from Starbucks.

"What are you drinking, my dear?" Henry asks. Coffee is supposed to be hot, bitter, and strong; not blended, have half a bag of sugar and taste like Ice Cream, in his opinion.

"A Javachip frap. My roommate got me addicted to them. I couldn't find a shake shack so I thought Starbucks next best thing." Henry just laughs. "Uncle Jamie awake yet?" Henry looks at his youngest grandson shaking his head.

The newspaper on the windowsill catches Nicky's eye. "Friends at school are having a field day with this," Nicky continues.

Jamie's starts to have a nightmare and starts thrashing slightly. He pops up suddenly. "Eddie!"

"She's on the other end of the floor in stable condition, but needs an oxygen mask," Nicky explains like she's read a line a million times and it's getting old and rehearsed. Jamie just shacks his head. "Her memory is better though." Nicky smiles.

"You were back at the scene?" Henry asks with compassion.

"No, when she was kidnapped by Price, and then on an undercover she did a few years back," Jamie answered rubbing his eyes.

Garrett barges in. "When I said it wasn't a good idea for you to see your partner, I meant it," he tells Jamie.

"Hold on there, Garrett, he doesn't take orders from you," Henry tells him. He's been on the receiving end of Garretts high and mighty stance he gets with anyone changing "the message" or "hurting the PC with what others say."

Garrett sets up a laptop on the moveable table and plays the video.

Nicky tries to see, but Henry and Garrett are flanking him so she can't see. She moves to her own phone.

"I just went to see my partner!" Jamie defends himself.

"It's you saying 'I nearly lost you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Garrett exasperates.

"Don't you think you're making too much of this?" Henry asks.

"What? If he had stayed away for 24 hours we wouldn't have this issue because the main story would change, but no you just added gas to the fire. So instead of the public on the lookout they are discussing the soap opera that is Eddie and Jamie." _"I'm so sorry Eddie, it's all my fault"_ is heard. The sound is tinny and not very clear. Nicky watches until the end and she's confused at the big deal.  
"Look, I know it seems small, but" Garrett starts.

"Enough, Garrett," Frank calls calmly. He snuck in stealth like.

"Sir, this…" Frank waves Garrett down.

"Someone else needs to be here for this conversation," Frank explains waving over a nurse.

"We need a wheel chair," Frank asks a nurse. "We're just going to ICU for a moment." The nurse nods and rushes off to find a doctor. "There is someone else who needs to be in on the conversation. Nicky, how's the LSAT studying going?" Nicky is taken aback by the subject whiplash. Before she can answer a new doctor comes into the room and Frank explains what needs to happen, where they want to go and so forth. After a few minutes the doctor relents. The doctor and nurse help Jamie into the wheel chair and they all walk over to Eddie's room.

Eddie is watching a trashy "reality" show alone. She's still wearing full oxygen mask. When she sees Jamie coming she lights up like a Christmas tree (she only sees Jamie and the Doctor from her angle), but is hurt that he doesn't look happy about the trip.

When Frank, Garrett, and Henry walk in she tries to stand. "At ease, Officer Janko." Eddie stops trying to stand but keeps her back straight and removes her oxygen mask. She starts coughing even though she's trying hard not to. "Lay back, we need you healthy and back on the street," Frank tells her kindly putting the mask back on her.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Janko greets, her voice muffled by the mask. "How may I help you?"

"It's nothing!" Jamie yells.

"You kiss her! Twice!" Garrett exasperates.

Nicky hands her cell to Eddie and plays the video. Eddie is just as confused as Jamie as to why this is news.

"They don't need much, but it's still a scandal and a big one at that!"

"He's apologizing! See when we pulled up there was this couple…" Eddie tries to explain taking off the mask again.

"You two need to stay away from each other, maybe even have new partners," Garrett suggests.

"NO!" Jamie and Eddie shout together. Eddie starts coughing.

"Officer Janko, put the mask back on," Frank orders.

"What they've got? Huh? I went to dinner with a friend and my partner- oh it must be something; I drove her- wait she didn't have a chaperone; I was in her hospital room apologizing. What is it a slow news day?" Jamie argues sarcastically.

"It's about perception, you turned it romantic when you _took her hand and kissed it_."

"It shouldn't matter, there are people dying in the world!"

"They know that, but scandal is easier and nothing is more scandalous right now than forbidden love!"

Everyone froze for a second to let that idea sink in. Eddie plays with the video: zooming in, moving the time along. She's trying to figure out the angle and where they would have had to stand to get the video.

"I'm not staying away from my partner because people are focusing on the trivial instead of anything significant," Jamie tells Garrett seething. Garrett and Jamie continue arguing perception and just speak in circles. Nicky is listening in, but Frank and Henry watch Eddie.

Eddie continues to look around the room and at the video. There was glass on three sides of her room so the ICU nurses at different stations could have a direct sightline to the room. Two of the three curtains were drawn so the nurses at the station by the door were her nurses. "Jamie?" Eddie asks normally, but gets his attention right away.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asks with more concern than needed.

"Move him closer," Eddie orders forgetting who's in the room.

"Officer Janko…" Garrett starts, but Henry moves him closer. Eddie lays back moving her hand over a little.

"A little farther down. Jamie, take my hand." Jamie does what she says. Garrett isn't happy, but goes with it. "Nicky can you take a picture from doorway and then through the window?" Eddie hands Nicky her phone back and Nicky takes the pictures.

"What do you see, Officer?" Frank asks. Eddie lets Nicky take the pictures then moves to see out the door.

"Can I see it again?" Eddie goes through the pictures then flips back to the video. Eddie hands the phone back to Nicky.

"Eddie?" Jamie asks quietly.

"Doorway. The video was taken from the doorway," Eddie announces.

Frank had inferred that upon watching the video, but didn't say anything. He was impressed with his Officer switching into cop mode from a hospital bed. He hands her a paper and print out of the pictures from other nights.

"This person has been stocking us for months. Some of those pictures are from a couple nights after Ben dumped me," Eddie explained. "I think there's a camera right out my door, you should have them on tape."

Jamie bubbles with pride for his partner.

Eddie puts her hand in Jamie's subconsciously. Everyone notices, but doesn't say anything about it.

"We can table the partner switch…" Frank starts and both Jamie and Eddie start to argue, but are silenced by a waving hand. "…until after you are cleared for Active Duty, which may not be for a few weeks." Garrett concedes and leaves. "I'm going to get the security footage," Frank finishes and leaves.

"I'll come with you and talk to the nurses -ask who was on this morning," Henry adds. "Nicky, why don't you get the doctor to come back for Jamie?" Nicky knew that it was her great grandfather's way of giving Eddie and Jamie a moment alone without making it too obvious.

After everyone leaves, Jamie rests his head on the bed. "I'm so sorry about this, Eddie. I know you didn't sign up to be partnered with a Reagan and it's…I'm just sorry," Jamie apologizes. Eddie laughs and coughs and then laughs again and coughs again. Eddie runs her fingers through Jamie's hair.

"Oh, Reagan, I wouldn't change it for the world." She keeps the mask on so everything is muffled.

"But the simplest thing is being blown out of proportion," Jamie continues.

"It's not like we don't know this is what people think," Eddie tells him lifting his head to look him in the eye.

"But this is in the media. This is public. Like this is news!" Jamie scoffs. "There are suicide bombers blowing churches and Mosques up, there are people protesting in the streets over something or other, you've got North Korea trying to make nuclear bombs and THIS is what they are focused on?!" Jamie shouts. "This is not open for the public. You shouldn't have to put up with it."

"Jamie!" Eddie shouts taking off her mask. Jamie stops talking. "Do you have my back?"

"You know I do."

"Will you have my back tomorrow and the next day?"

"Yes, you know I will."

"Do you want another partner? It's not like we didn't just swap partners"

"Eddie…" Jamie starts. He had been thinking about it.

"You want a different partner?" Eddie started to get upset. Jamie wouldn't meet her eyes. "Jamie?"

Jamie leans back. "Eddie that was the hardest month of my life. And at the time I knew we made the right decision to stay friends and partners." Jamie takes a few breaths trying to stay calm when all he wants to do is yell. "I almost lost you yesterday!" Jamie starts breathing hard. "And…"

The doctor came in. "Just another minute?"

"Sorry, we need to get you back to your room," the Doctor says with finality.

"We need to talk?" Eddie asked.

"We need to talk," Jamie answers.

As Jamie is being pulled away they can't keep their eyes off each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I hope everyone had a great holiday. I enjoyed my Christmas with my family and was able to take an extra day so I could sit and finish this chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own Blue Bloods.**

Chapter 7: I feel I've held him for all of time.

The next day Eddie was moved with Jamie into the surgical step down ward in rooms next to each other. They annoyed the nurses so much with requests to pass messages that they allowed them 2 hours a day in the same room. The family was in and out and Natalia stayed at Eddie's place and sit during the day knowing there was always someone with her daughter at night. The pneumonia was getting better, but she needed breathing treatments a few times a day.

The newspapers and blogs were still painting the forbidden love story, but most of the responses were that the populous thought it was sweet. "Love found a way to grow in a ridged society," one of the most popular comments responded to the posts. Most thought love found a way to grow and if the upper ups let it pass then they are closeted romantics and that is just wonderful.

Garrett had a few fires to put out, but his biggest concern was dealing with the Hollywood Producers (yes more than one) who wanted to turn the story into a RomCom and looking for Jamie and Eddie's contact info get the movie rights.

Unfortunately, the NYPD brass was not as enthralled with the story and the fact that they were flaunting their "relationship" was just one more reason to investigate. The attitude frustrated them both because they weren't flaunting their "relationship" someone was stocking them.

Both Jamie and Eddie had to give preliminary statements about the status of their relationship. Both gave the "We are friends, that's it. We like each other, but nothing has happened," response to the inquiries, but no one believed them and tried to go at them at different tactics. They both left out the whole kissing twice part of their story, but it wasn't any of their business anyway.

Danny and Baez finally had to insist on getting a moment to take statements about the shooting or they'd become unreliable witnesses.

Saturday came and Linda requested to work the step down ward so she could keep an eye on Jamie and Eddie while the family did other things. Natalia went to Eddie's apartment to get different clothes for Eddie. She ended up reorganizing her closet completely.

That afternoon Danny and Gill were in Jamie's room and Andie and Baez were in Eddie's room to get the statements.

Jamie's Room:

"Now, I want you to start when you got the call," Danny tells Jamie. He nods. "Nothing before." Danny looks at Jamie sternly.

"We were in a bodega trying to dry off," Jamie started.

Eddie's Room

"I thought you were at the restaurant still?" Baez chimes in.

"We had gotten a call while it was still pouring," Eddie explained nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you lead with that?"

Jamie's Room

"You told me not start before the scene!" Jamie exasperates.

"Okay, I'll hold your hand through this process," Danny scoffs. "What was the call?"

"We got a call after the down pour about a homeless man not moving and possibly drowning in a puddle. We rolled up on scene and there was what looked like a man tipped over lying in a puddle face down. There was also a couple having a verbal argument nearby."

Eddie's Room

"You got a call about a domestic dispute?" Baez clarified.

"No, the homeless man drowning," Eddie restated.

"But you were in Garibali Park?" Andie asked confused.

"There were puddles around the trees after the down pour," Eddie stated like it was obvious.

Jamie's Room

"It was starting to get aggressive, so I told Eddie to check on the homeless guy and I went to the break up the couple."

"Eddie doesn't do well with DD calls?" Gill asks.

"No, she's fine with them," Jamie rolls his eyes. "Anyway I approach the arguing couple and start talking to them."

Eddie's Room

"The arguing couple was escalating and Jamie knew I wasn't feeling well so he took the DV and I checked on the 'Homeless guy.'"

"Do you often let Reagan take the lead?" Andie asked like Eddie was an affront to all women everywhere.

"He was the lead that day." Eddie was starting to get frustrated with Andie's attitude. "When I got to the homeless guy I realized it was a dummy dressed and positioned."

Jamie's Room

"Eddie called me over a little worried," Jamie continued.

"Do you always coddle Janko so much?" Gill snaps.

"You know how this ends, right?" Jamie asks angrily. "We're in a hospital!"

Danny puts a hand on Jamie's shoulder to calm him down.

"Just continue."

Eddie's Room

"I started looking around for sniper flags or possible shooters perches," Eddie continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but I felt something was about to happen so I called Jamie."

"You're instincts kicked in," Baez states encouragingly.

Jamie's Room

"I told the couple not to move. When I reached her I noticed the guy was still in a puddle and not breathing. I knelt down to check a pulse when I saw it was a dummy. I looked up at Eddie and she was holding her stomach, kinda in shock. I stood to see what was wrong and my arm started hurting. My knee gave out and I fell forward and I don't really remember anything after that."

Eddie's Room

"I remember Jamie looking at me after I got shot in the stomach. It felt weird, but after that Jamie tackled me to the ground and as I went I felt a sharp pain in my arm and the next thing I remember I woke up in ICU."

Jamie's Room

Danny is quiet for a moment as Jamie relives the last few minutes of the shooting. "What happened to the arguing couple?" Danny asks.

"I don't know. I was shot; they kinda left my priority list," Jamie answers sarcastically.

"The arguing couple, what were they fighting about?" Gill asks.

"I don't remember."

"What did they look like?" Gill continued.

Jamie took a breath trying to remember. "Tall man eastern European, maybe, woman was shorter, dark hair, not white, maybe Mediterranean." Jamie continues. "I got the guys first name, it should be in my book."

Garrett knocks. Jamie and Danny nod their hellos while Gill, who hasn't been formally introduced to the DCPI stands back. "Hey, Garrett, what's up?" Danny asks.

"I need to talk to Officers Reagan and Janko. Jamie is easier to move, no oxygen tank." Garrett explains.

A nurse comes in and starts moving Jamie into a wheel chair. "We'll leave you to it," Danny tells him and motions for Gill to leave.

Jamie is wheeled to Eddie's room as Baez and Andie are leaving.

"Get better soon, Jamie," Andie flirts batting her eyes.

"Looks like someone has a crush on the commissioner's son," Eddie teases. "Are we allowed to see each other more than once a day now?" Eddie smiles. Eddie has more color now and only needs the small tube breathing apparatus.

"Why don't we just send the absolute message and get you the same room," Garrett quips.

Both Jamie and Eddie give Garrett horrified looks. They were not ready to see certain parts of their lives. Garrett just positioned Jamie next to the bed so he could look at both of them.

"So you may have noticed the story went from scandal to 'awe how sweet' in the media," Garrett starts.

"So the story isn't as bad as you made it out to be," Jamie commented.

Garrett just takes the jab and moves on. "It's actually making my job harder because not only do I have to field questions from the press on when you're going to publicly date, I'm fielding calls from Hollywood producers looking to make your story into a movie," Garrett continues.

Jamie and Eddie look at each other. "The new mayor wants you to sit with one of the producers because she thinks it'll be good publicity." Jamie and Eddie look dumbfounded.

"And what does my father say?"

"He says it's up to you."

"We're still under investigation. So are our sergeants- Renzulli included, which he is none-to-happy about," Eddie exclaims.

"We're trying to not lose our jobs," Jamie adds.

"Well, the new mayor strongly advises you to take the meeting. I told them I'd let them know by Wednesday. It's Saturday so you have a few days." Garrett informs and starts to call in the nurse.

"We need to talk about this," Jamie tells him, Garrett concedes and leaves telling the nurse to give them a few minutes.

Jamie maneuvers his chair so he can face Eddie. He's ready to apologize again, but Eddie waves her hand.

"How was your concussion test today?"

Jamie sighs, but Eddie gives him a look and he concedes to talking about something else. "I still have balance and focus issues. I'm still getting head aches and I can't read and write for a more than a few minutes without getting a head ach. I also can't sit up for more than an hour without dizziness."

"Have they told you when you're getting released?" Eddie asks.

"When I can pass a sobriety test. They don't call it that, but that's what it is." Eddie laughs. "And they won't let me drive after my release I got to pass a few other tests." Eddie laughs. "Have they caught our stoker?"

"You can laugh without coughing." Jamie claps and doesn't answer her question. "When are you getting released?"

Eddie shrugs sadly.

"We should…" Jamie starts.

"The mayor is hard to say 'no' to. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"We have to talk about the other thing," Jamie tells her calmly.

"I know, but not today," Eddie tells him.

She really wants to talk about it, but if they talk about it then it's out there, and she can't lose Jamie. She's pretty sure she knows what he's going to say, but what if it's not what she thinks and she doesn't know if she can handle that.

A young nurse comes in shyly. "I hate to do this but I gotta take Mr. Reagan."

The nurse takes Jamie to the next room.

"I have to do a nuro check," she tells him after he's back in bed. "What's your name?"

"Jamison Reagan," Jamie replies like he's answered the question a million times.

"Where are you?"

"St. Vincent's Hospital, NYC."

"What's the day and date?"

"Saturday, May 25th?" he questions. He's not really sure.

"It's only the 20th," the nurse corrects.

Jamie nods distracted. "Why doesn't Eddie want to talk?" he asks himself. Jamie kept thinking: He couldn't lose her. Maybe he misread the signs. Maybe she didn't want anything to change. He nearly lost her and it changed him.

The nurse called his name again. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"How's your head? But I think I know." The nurse made a note in the chart. "I'll be back later."

The nurse leaves and Jamie tries watching T.V to get his mind off how his partner didn't want to talk about their relationship.

Eddie flips on the T.V to try to distract herself from the fear of what Jamie may say the next day.

 **What do you think? I really hope you liked it. Sunday dinner next time with a few guests.**

 **I have a quick question: Has anyone picked up on where the titles of the chapters are from?**

 **If I don't get a chance to post before New Years, I hope everyone has a happy and safe New Years. Careful if you're driving or out in a crowd.**

 **Can't wait for the first episode of the new year for BB.**

 **OO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me. As some of you know I am a judge for a film festival and I had final judging and the festival to do and that took all of my writing time up. But I am back and we are winding down the story. Today is the dinner scene.**

 **I've been watching BB and we have not seen our favorite couple in weeks. I know we had the Olympics and now NCAA basketball(who lets face it no one has the perfect bracket anymore, like Wow), but the few episodes in between were little or no Jamanko. OMG. Well, I hope this helps, it helped me.**

Chapter 8 He Spoke Ordinary Words

Sunday morning came and for the first time in a while Jamie missed Sunday Mass with the family. One of the new priests from the family church came by the previous night to give Jamie communion and to tell Jamie that when he needs to talk about what happened come to him first. "As you know I was a Marine, and my first assignment was as a priest in the Marines and I know what it means to serve and face death," the Priest told him. Jamie nodded and thanked him.

Natalia was in Eddie's room, but every 30 minutes she would look in on Jamie. Jamie was watching the Encore of last night's Mets game, where they totally broke his heart again. Here are some car mags, a sergeant's exam review book, and a mystery novel on the moveable table. "Can we maybe work as a team!" he yells at the screen.

"Jamie, stop yelling at my Mets. Thor was awesome last night." Eddie calls, watching the same game.

"Really, Sweetie?" Natalia interjects.

"You just like his hair!" Jamie calls back.

"He is more than just hair! He's got a killer change up."

A stern charge nurse glares at Jamie through the door before he can answer back. She then moves to Eddie's room giving her the same look.

"See, I told you. This is a hospital. I raised you with better manners," Natalia scolds.

"Sorry, Mom," Eddie acquiesces.

Danny walks into Jamie's room with a garment bag. "Get dressed kid," Danny tells him.

"I'm getting discharged?" Jamie asks excitedly. He didn't want to miss family dinner.

"No, just get dressed. I'm here to help if you need it."

"I don't need help," Jamie scoffs as he heads to the bathroom. "Where am I going?"

"Dinner. You're girlfriend's coming with us," Danny shouts.

"I'm not currently dating anyone, _Danny_."

Danny laughs as he flips through the Sergeants exam review book and scoffs at some of the questions. Danny hears a thud and a groan. "You need some help?"

"No!"

Danny holds his hands up in surrender, to the door, and smirking and paces a bit. "Can you hurry this up? We got the nurse coming in two minutes."

"I'm almost done."

Another minute passed and Jamie comes out of the bathroom, his shirt is on but untucked and his hair's messy and he's not wearing shoes. "Mom would say you look like a rag-a-muffin,"

"Shut up. I need help with my shoes," Jamie tells him as he sits on the bed.

"I thought you didn't need help," Danny replies as he slips Jamie's sneakers on and ties them.

"One request," Jamie almost whispers.

"I'm not 10, I won't give you a shoe wedgie," Danny laughs.

"I wasn't worried about that, but thanks," Jamie tells him sarcastically. "No, I need the family to not have sly remarks or making Eddie feel uncomfortable at dinner"

Danny stands and just stares at his brother.

"You're in love with her!" He exclaims in a whisper.

Jamie stands too quickly to argue back, but loses his balances and falls back to the bed. "Never mind," Jamie scoffs. Jamie's remark makes Danny feel bad; he puts a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder giving him an "I got this" look. The nurse enters with a wheel chair.

"I'm going to tell everyone you guys are on your way," Danny excuses himself and leaves the room. He sees Eddie on his way out. "You look nice, Janko."

Jamie sees Eddie in something other than a hospital gown for the first time in a few days and it makes his heart flutter to see her in a spring dress. "Are you ready for this?" Jamie asks a little nervous. Eddie just nods in response.

bBb

Linda had gotten permission to use a conference room for family dinner. The Administrators weren't going to deny the Police Commissioner anything (he was always a big draw at fund raisers). The room has neutral toned walls and a window with an obstructed view of Central Park. Most of the Reagans were sat around a large conference table draped in a nice table cloth. Covered sterno sets hold the food as everyone waits for the last four to arrive. There are open spaces at the table to the right of Henry.

Danny waltzes in almost laughing. "They are on the way," Danny laughs. "Jamie has a request that we don't bring up the fact they should be dating instead of being partners." Jack and Sean start laughing.

"Laugh it up now, until you have someone you want to bring home," Nicky tells them. She's in the same boat with her own relationship, kinda.

Danny takes the seat next to Linda kissing her temple lightly. Linda leans into it savoring the moment. Natalia walks into the room and Frank and Henry stand welcoming her. "You're between Sean and Henry," Frank tells her as Henry pulls out her chair. Two nurses push Jamie and Eddie in and put them to the right of Henry. Eddie feels a little embarrassed about the oxygen tank hanging off the back of her chair and the cannula in her nose. Sensing Eddie's discomfort "You look lovely, my dear," Henry tells her with a smile.

Grace is said and food is passed around.

Eddie is quiet at first taking a moment to finally eating something with flavor. Jamie makes sure she has everything she needs before digging into his own dinner.

"This is really good," Eddie finally breaks the silence. "Who's the cook?"

"Erin and I cooked," Linda answers. "I'm glad you like it."

"How's the case coming?" Jamie asks.

"It's been quiet the last couple days, but we are following some leads," Danny replies between bites.

"We have guests, can we not talk shop and pretend we have actual lives outside of work? " Erin interjects. "Jack, where are you applying?"

"Can we ask Sean about his life? He has to go to summer school for Trig," Jack changes the subject. He was nervous enough about applying to places and not sure about what he wants to be.

"Hey! Way to dodge, butt munch," Sean raises his voice.

"Boys!" Linda and Danny shout as Eddie chocks on some water.

Eddie starts coughing trying to catch her breath. Jamie rubs her back to try help calm her, it helps some. Linda gets up to help, checking her heart rate, blood pressure (which is a little elevated, but she was nervous), and pulse ox. "You're fine. Just breath in through your nose and out through the mouth," Linda instructs calmly. Eddie coughs a little at first but then evens out. "You're lungs are just learning to take a hit again," Linda jokes a little.

"Sorry everyone," Eddie says shyly. Her first "family" dinner and she's chocking and making everyone nervous.

"It's okay. We've seen more than enough injuries here to get put off by some coughing." Eddie feels a little better.

"Like what injuries?" Eddie asks trying to get the conversation going again.

"Head injury when some jack—" Sean stops talking because of a stern look his mother gives him, "—knife, I was going to say knife—knocked me off my bike"

"Shot in the belly—did one dinner in the hospital and then for a couple weeks after I was in a recliner at the table," Linda chimes in.

"That must have been fun," Eddie interjects. Everyone laughs, except Eddie who just huffs a little not wanting to set off a coughing spell.

"Shot a couple times, head injuries. You're on the job long enough you get a couple," Frank chimes in.

"Shot in the shoulder of my dominate arm. Had to have my meat cut for me for a couple weeks."

"A few sports injuries," Jack says. "One time Uncle Jamie came to dinner beat up because he was hitting on some other guys girl." Eddie snaps her head over to Jamie smiling.

"You got your ex when she was with someone else?" Eddie asks coyly. Everyone laughs.

"No. And that's not exactly what happened. I was working undercover, the sister took a liking to me, _her ex_ was still in love with her as she was pursuing me, and I had Microchip with info on illegal operations in a stock market scam, I swallowed it so her ex and his goons wouldn't find it," Jamie said trying to keep it brief. "They kept making me laugh and it hurt. So Jack, what you fail at this week?" Jamie asks in retaliation.

Jack rolls his eyes as everyone encourages Jack to answer.

After dinner Eddie told her mom to go back to her place for some rest and everyone else should too. "You do that every week with your family?" Eddie asks as the nurses bring Jamie and Eddie back to their rooms.

"I sometimes work Sunday shifts, but for the most part," Jamie answers.

"That's really nice, really nice," Eddie says with a kind of distant look in her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Well, I never had that as a kid and I wonder what my life would be like if I had." Jamie reaches out and grabs Eddie's hand squeezing it. "I'm okay." They get to their rooms. "I had a great time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow.

 **What did you think? I really hope you liked it.  
Thank you again for sticking with me. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in about 10 days. **

**xx**


End file.
